Halfway to Anywhere
by SydneyAlice
Summary: Life on the streets is hard. Life on the run is even harder. Two troubled teenagers try to escape their horrific pasts in hopes of a brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

******AN: Anybody remember me? Hi. :)**

* * *

**Halfway to Anywhere**

**Chapter 1**

"Is this all for ya?"

I nod at the cashier, whose name tag reads Max, and place the small bag of potato chips on the counter. It's not exactly a healthy lunch, but it's the best I can do with the change in my pocket. As he rings me up, I glance at the candy bar display and consider grabbing a Snickers for dinner.

Max won't notice. I mean, he never has before.

I peek at the line forming behind me. I like this little convenient store because it's on the outskirts of town and doesn't usually have a lot of customers. But today is Saturday, and clearly my timing is crap, because the place is crowded. Too crowded to snatch the chocolate without getting busted.

"You need a nickel," Max tells me.

I shake my head. "I bought this same bag of chips last week and it was exactly eighty-six cents."

"Price changed, kid. You owe me a nickel."

Embarrassed, I pretend to search my empty pockets. A normal eighteen-year-old girl would rush out to her car and dig in the cup holder for some spare change, but I'm not a normal girl.

There is no car, and there's definitely no spare change.

The customers grow restless behind me. I know the longer I stand here, the more attention I'm going to get.

The last thing I want is attention.

"That's all I have," I whisper.

"Sorry, kid." Max places the bag of potato chips out of my reach and motions toward the next customer.

With my head bowed, I step aside. I'm almost to the door when a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Are you serious? You're not giving her a bag of chips because she's a nickel short?"

I should keep walking, but I'm not used to having someone defend me, so I turn toward the voice. It's a guy, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He's probably close to my age, and he's glaring at Max with a stare so intense that it causes goosebumps to erupt on my skin.

"It's a _nickel_. Five cents. You can't spare five cents?"

A few of the customers shuffle their feet and look at the ceiling. Others murmur their agreement that it's "only a nickel." The rest are staring right at me, their eyes filled with pity as they take in my worn sneakers and threadbare jacket.

It's official. I'll never be able to show my face in Max's store again. I'm memorable now, and the last thing a shoplifter wants to be is memorable.

Max smirks. "Son, I'm here to make money, not give it away."

"Give the girl the chips."

"Not happening."

Suddenly, the guy reaches into his jacket and pulls out a handgun. The customers scream, and everyone hits the floor.

Everyone but me.

"Give her the chips, old man. Better yet, give her everything in the register."

People continue to scream. A few kids start to cry. The thief tells everyone to calm down. That he won't hurt anyone as long as they cooperate.

"And reaching for your cell phone is the _opposite_ of cooperating," he warns them.

I should be petrified, but I'm not.

I'm _fascinated_.

Max moves with lightning speed, filling the plastic shopping bag with the money in the register. The guy's voice is soft but firm, and the way he holds the gun assures me this isn't his first hold-up.

"Don't forget the chips," he says.

Max quickly stuffs the chips into the bag and hands it to the guy. As he rushes for the door, he stops right in front of me.

And he smiles.

"Comin' with me?"

He has no way of knowing it, but at this moment, I'd follow him anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're gonna get sick if you don't slow down."

I mumble something completely unintelligible as I swallow a bite full of my third beef burrito. I'd nearly cried when, after an hour on the interstate, he'd taken an exit that led us straight to a Taco Bell drive-thru. It's the first hot meal I've had in days. I don't care that it's ninety degrees outside or that the cheese is burning my tongue. It's gooey and delicious and _so_ much better than a Snickers bar.

We've introduced ourselves during the hour-long drive, but besides his name and age, I've learned very little about my knight in shining armor (which is actually leather armor, if you want to get technical). His name's Edward Cullen. He's eighteen, just like me. I'm pretty sure that isn't all we have in common, considering he carries a gun and held up that convenient store like a pro. It's easy to assume his life is crap, just like mine, but I haven't asked. I figure he'll tell me in time.

I feel like I should say something, though. A _thank you_ if nothing else. So I do.

He grins. "You're thanking me for burritos?"

"Not just for the burritos."

His smile is like nothing I've ever seen.

"You're welcome, Bella."

He lets out a heavy sigh, and I panic, because I don't know what that sigh means. Maybe he's already regretting asking me to come along. Maybe he's wondering why I'm not asking questions. Any sane person would be. I mean, I should probably ask him where we're going. That would be a logical question. But the truth is I really don't care where he's taking me.

Suddenly, images of stupid girls who climb into cars with complete strangers begin to flash through my mind. Girls whose parents actually give a shit whether they come home at night. Girls whose friends actually cry if they disappear without a trace.

But not this girl.

I have no friends, and my parents are dead.

One person will miss me, though. It might take a few days, but Stepdaddy Dearest will definitely be wondering where I am when I don't show up for work.

I'm his best cook, after all.

"I need to switch cars with a buddy of mine," Edward says. "This black piece-of-shit is pretty recognizable. Jasper's place is huge. Lots of empty rooms. Plenty of king-sized beds. We can crash there tonight. It'll be safe."

I nod. Honestly, he had me at _bed_.

"Tomorrow I'm driving to Canada. I have some cousins there. If that's not okay, you should probably tell me before we get out of the state. I was headed there, anyway. I didn't plan on it so soon, but since I robbed a store, it's probably best I get the hell out of Dodge."

"Why did you do that?" I close my eyes, instantly regretting the question. "Never mind. It's really none of my business why you did it."

"Why? Because Max Lambert is a dick. He owns six convenient stores. He couldn't spare a nickel to someone who obviously needed it?"

"He's the owner? Why was he working the register?"

"Max likes to keep an eye on things. He doesn't know me, but I know all about him. It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime." Edward chuckles. "Bet he's wishing he'd just given you that nickel now."

"So you did it for me? Why would you do that?"

He doesn't answer me until we reach his friend's house. _Huge_ is an understatement. Buried deep in the woods, the house is gorgeous, with walls made of glass, which makes me wonder if this really is a safe place for us.

Edward turns off the ignition and turns his body toward me.

"I did it for you because you need it. That money's yours. It's probably not much, but you can buy some shoes. Some decent food. Some clothes. Whatever you need. Max Lambert doesn't need what's in that bag. You do."

I laugh nervously.

"So, what? You're like Robin Hood? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

He shrugs. "Can you think of a better reason?"

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you need the money?"

"Sure, we all need money." Edward nods toward the house. "But I have Jasper. He'll take care of me. I get the feeling you don't have a Jasper."

I don't even know who Jasper is, but it's probably a safe bet that I don't have anything like him. I certainly don't have a friend who lives in a house like this. And I definitely don't have someone who will take care of me. Phil _would_, if I played by his rules. But I'm eighteen now, and I don't have to play by his rules anymore.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks. "You can leave the take-out trash. The car will just be a metal cube by morning, anyway."

I don't ask what that means. I just grab the bag of cash and climb out of the car. Edward pops the trunk and pulls out a camo duffel. After taking one last look inside the glove compartment, Edward locks the car and leads me toward the house. He doesn't even knock. Just walks right in like he owns the place.

"Jazz?"

A woman appears, wearing a maid's uniform. If she's surprised to see us, you wouldn't know it. She just smiles and pulls Edward into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Edward."

"Thanks, Maggie. Is Jazz around?"

"He had some business. He said for you to make yourself at home."

Edward places his hand along the small of my back. "This is Bella. She'll be in the room next to mine, okay?"

Maggie smiles at me. "Welcome, Bella. It'll be nice to have another woman in the house."

"What? No Alice?" Edward asks.

Maggie just shakes her head. "Alice hasn't been around in a few weeks. It's hard for her, you know."

Edward nods. "I know. I'm going to show Bella her room."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"She could probably use some clothes."

Maggie sizes me up.

"She's a little taller than Alice, but not by much. I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Maggie."

Edward gently leads me toward the stairs. His hand is still resting on my lower back. It's weird in the very best of ways.

"There are literally ten bedrooms to pick from, but I thought you might feel more comfortable close to mine."

"I would."

We reach the top of the stairs and head down a long hallway. He stops at the end and opens a door.

"Here you go," he says, flipping the switch.

We step inside, and I gasp as the room is flooded with light. It's like something out of a magazine, with gorgeous black furniture and a giant television screen mounted on the wall. Moonlight streams in through the tall windows and lands right on the beautiful purple blanket on the bed.

It's a bed. A real bed. With pillows and everything.

Maggie suddenly appears, holding a bag. "I didn't know what you might need, so I put a little of everything in here. I found some jeans, T-shirts, and socks." She glances at Edward before dropping her voice. "I even found some underwear. Don't worry. The tags are still on them."

Edward chuckles, and my face flames. "Thanks, Maggie."

"There's some sneakers in there, too. They may be too small, but we can get whatever you need. Just let me know."

I'm not used to this. The kindness of strangers isn't something I get very often.

"Thank you . . . for everything."

She says goodnight before heading back down the hallway.

"You have your own bathroom," Edward says. "You should definitely check out the jetted tub. We're talking epic."

I know it's probably his nice of way of saying I stink. I don't take offense, even if it is embarrassing.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Edward."

He smiles and starts to leave. Suddenly, he stops and turns back around. I can't read the expression on his face, but he looks . . . _anxious_?

Edward gently closes the door and walks over to me. Taking my hand, he leads me to the bed. We sit, but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"Bella, do you have any questions for me?"

I know I should. I should have a million. But in this moment, in this room, with this big, warm bed calling my name, the very last thing I want to do is spoil it with a lot of questions.

Besides, if I ask mine, he'll surely have some of his own.

"I do, but can I ask them in the morning?"

Edward smiles and squeezes my hand.

"In the morning," he says.

* * *

**AN: I can't believe the response to chapter one. Thank you! A lot of you had questions (is it HEA? How often will you update? Will the chapters be short?) The honest answer is I don't know. I'd love to update daily, but I can't promise. Same thing with word count. If it makes you more comfortable to wait until it's complete to read it, then by all means do that. I completely understand. :)**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How old is she, Edward?"

I shake my head. _Is he serious with this shit?_

"I tell you that I robbed a store—one of Max Lambert's stores, no less—and you're worried about Bella's age?"

Jasper groans and downs his drink before answering.

"Yes, I'm worried. I'm worried we'll need to add kidnapping . . . or statutory rape . . . to the list of crimes you committed today. I just want to be prepared."

I roll my eyes.

"No. Jazz."

"No? To which?"

"No to both."

My best friend sighs and leans back against the sofa. I know he's not happy with me. I've created a shit storm. I know it. He knows it. I just wonder if Carlisle knows it.

I'm guessing not – since he's not here.

"Did it _have_ to be one of Max's stores? With Max working the register?"

"It's not like I planned it, Jazz."

"And what are you doing with a gun?"

"It's for protection."

He chuckles darkly. "You're out, remember? You shouldn't need protection."

"Yeah, well, some of our customers didn't get the memo."

"Is that why you're headed to Canada?"

I nod. "Fresh start and all that. I just wasn't planning on going tonight."

"That's your problem, Edward. You never plan. You don't think about the consequences of your actions. It makes you a liability."

None of this is news. I've heard it so many times. It's just one of the many reasons why I'm no longer on the payroll.

"Listen, Jazz, I don't need a lecture. Just give me my money and Bella and I—"

"That's another thing."

"There's another thing?"

"You could get her killed."

I start to argue. I try to find the words to convince him, and myself, that getting her hurt . . . or worse . . . isn't a possibility. But I'd be lying. It's _always_ a possibility, and it's a possibility I don't want to consider.

"She has nobody, Jazz."

"I doubt that. Everybody has somebody."

"I don't think so. You should have seen her big brown eyes light up when she saw the bed."

"Well, it _is _a nice bed."

I just shake my head, because he doesn't understand. He's never been hungry. Never been cold. Never wanted for anything. Never needed anything he couldn't have with just the snap of his fingers.

I have.

"Big brown eyes, huh?"

I blink rapidly. "Huh?"

"You said Bella has big brown eyes."

"So?"

Jasper smirks and walks over to the bar, pouring himself another drink.

"Come on, Edward. It's not the first time you've let a pretty girl get you into trouble."

"I didn't say she was pretty."

"But she is, right?"

"You mean underneath the stringy hair and the dark circles under her eyes and the dirt under her fingernails? Or the holes in her shoes and the smell of her clothes?"

"Yeah, underneath all that."

"I _guess_. Maybe. Possibly . . ." I shrug, as if the big brown eyes comment hadn't totally given me away.

Jasper just gives me a look, confirming he knows I'm full of shit.

"_Fine_. Yes, she's pretty. But that's not why I did it."

Jasper chuckles and walks back over to the couch. "Well, I hope so. I mean, if we're adding armed robbery to your rap sheet, I would at least hope you're getting a pretty girl out of it. _If _we can keep you out of jail long enough to actually get to know her."

"Which is why we're headed to Canada. So I'll ask again. Are you going to give me my money?"

Jasper sighs and closes his eyes. He may be my best friend, but I'm well aware that I'm a gigantic pain in his ass. Always have been. He only hired me because we'd been best friends since second grade. Plus, Jasper Cullen didn't rub shoulders with the town's street rats . . . the ones who didn't have a steady job or an extra dime to their names, but somehow, still managed to scratch up enough money to get high. And to stay high. Jasper convinced Carlisle to hire me because he knew my connections on the street would move his product.

I moved a lot of product.

"I have no problems giving you your money," Jasper says.

"Great."

"But I do worry about what you'll do with it."

"I'm not gonna snort it, if that's what you mean."

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"Edward, you don't know the first thing about this girl. Is she a junkie?"

"She's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. Don't you think I've been around enough meth heads to recognize one?"

Jasper knows he can't argue with that, so he just nods.

"I want to talk to Carlisle first. He should be here in an hour or so."

I groan. Carlisle hates me, mainly because I was always a thorn in his side. Sure, I was good for business, but I wasn't _good_ for business. I could move product better than anyone, but when it came to the empire known as Cullen Corp, I wasn't exactly what you'd call a model employee. I liked to question the boss's authority . . . a lot. I'm pretty sure Carlisle Cullen did backflips the day I announced I was officially out.

"Then I'm going to go check on Bella. You know, just to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, you do that. If she's awake, bring her down. I'd like to meet this brown eyed beauty. I need to see for myself that she's worth all this aggravation."

"Whatever."

I walk out of the study and take the stairs two at a time until I finally reach the top. Jasper stresses me out—which is just another reason why I left this world behind. In just a few hours, I've somehow found my way back, and I brought an innocent girl with me.

Like I said, I don't really plan things out.

The guilt eats at me as I make my way to Bella's door. I'm surprised to find it open. I quietly peek inside the dark room and find Bella sitting at the bay window. Her legs are pulled up to her chest as she gazes out at the moonlight. Her long brown hair, which was dirty and stringy before, now falls down her shoulders in waves. Her rumpled clothes have been replaced with a long-sleeved navy tee and a pair of jeans.

I lied to Jasper. She's not pretty at all.

She's beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The moon is big and bright, illuminating the bedroom in a soft, muted glow. I usually hate it when the sun goes down, because the night can be terrifying. But sitting in this bay window, in this big house, all warm, clean, and safe, I can't help but think that the moonlight is actually really beautiful and not frightening at all.

I guess it's all about perspective.

Edward was right about the tub. I'd taken a long bubble bath and washed my hair with this fruity shampoo that still tickles my nose whenever I breathe it in. The clothes are a little big, but they're comfortable and clean and _designer_, if the labels are accurate.

I'm grateful for everything, but I'm also curious. Who is Jasper? Who is Alice? And why is this—whatever this is—hard for her? How could living like _this_ be so tough?

Questions swirl in my mind as I gaze out at the night sky. Edward offered to answer them. But the truth is that I don't know if I want to know the answers. If I've learned anything from working for Phil, it's that sometimes, it's best not to know the details. It's best to keep your mouth shut and just go with the flow.

So that's what I'm doing. I'm going with the flow.

And apparently, this flow is headed straight to Canada.

I don't know much about Canada. I know parts of it are pretty remote, and some are as busy and noisy as Seattle. I don't know where we're going or what we'll do when we get there. I don't know if I'll need a visa or work permit or whatever they call it in their country. But I'm assuming Edward knows.

I'm putting a lot of trust into a complete stranger, but when I consider my alternative . . . it's really a no-brainer.

"Hey, Bella."

I jump at the sound of his voice. I turn away from the window to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to check on you."

I pull my knees close to my chest. "I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

He looks worried, and I wonder again if he's regretting bringing me here. My insecurity gnaws at me until I finally have to ask.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like . . . I don't know. Regretful?"

Edward chuckles and steps inside the room. "I am regretful. You just look so . . . innocent sitting there. And I've brought you into the lion's den."

"I don't know what that means."

He sits down on the edge of the bed. "I know, and I'm not explaining it well. Nobody in this house will hurt you. But this house and what it represents . . . it can ruin you."

Something about his voice breaks my heart. There's a sadness there, and it kills me, because doesn't he already know I'm a mess?

I climb out of the window and sit down beside him. Once again, he reaches for my hand and smiles sadly at me.

"You looked so sweet and innocent sitting in that window . . . with the moonlight and everything. So, yeah. I'm feeling a little guilty about bringing you here."

"I'm not sweet or innocent, Edward. Far from it."

"I'm not a good person, Bella. You need to know that."

"Neither am I."

He sighs softly and slides his fingers along mine.

"You don't understand, Bella."

"Okay, so make me understand."

I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to. But I also understand that, sometimes, it's safer for everyone involved if you just keep your mouth shut.

I still want to know.

"I'll try. But first, Jasper would like to meet you. Is that okay?"

"I . . . guess?"

Edward squeezes my hand. "Don't be nervous. Jasper is my best friend. He's intense, but this world has made him that way."

"Is that why Alice is gone?"

His brows crease. "How do you know about Alice?"

"Something Maggie said earlier. About Alice having a hard time with all of this."

"Oh, yeah. Well, Alice and Jasper have been together forever, but this world isn't for everybody. She tries, you know. She's tried for a long time."

_This world._

I may not be a high school graduate, and I may not be the smartest chick in town, but it's easy to connect the dots.

"Jasper's a drug dealer."

Edward doesn't even bother denying it.

"A distributor, technically, but yes. _I_ was the drug dealer."

"Was?

"I'm out. Have been for a while."

"What kinds of drugs?"

"Meth."

Edward bows his head. I guess he's expecting me to run away. Or scream. Or demand me take me home.

_If only he knew._

"After my parents' died last year, I really didn't have anyone. I have an aunt in Chicago, but she didn't want me, and I didn't want her. The state wanted to put me in a group home until I turned eighteen, but that was only a few months away. So the judge gave me a choice, and I chose the streets. I hustled for cash. Ate at soup kitchens. And I became an addict."

My hands begin to shake. Edward gives the one he's holding a comforting squeeze.

"Jasper and I have been best friends for a long time. His family offered to take me in. They didn't officially adopt me. I just use their last name for . . . business purposes. Carlisle sent me to rehab. Once I was clean, they offered to teach me the business. With my connections, they knew I'd make a great dealer, and they were right. I was good at it. It's the only thing I've ever been good at it, to be honest. And the money. God, the money was insane."

I nod. I certainly didn't reap the benefits of Phil's drug transactions, but I'm well aware of the money he made. After all, Stepdaddy Dearest paid cash for his Escalade.

"So, why did you give it up? The business, I mean."

"Because I was just _waiting_," he says, laughing darkly. "Junkies are your best friends . . . until the money runs out. Then they'll slit your throat for a tenth of crystal. I just got tired of waiting to die."

Edward grows quiet. This time, I squeeze his hand to let him know it's okay. He's okay, and I'm okay. Or, at least, I want to be. The reasons he left the business is the very same reason I left Phil.

I was tired of waiting to die.

"Edward, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you why I ran away from home."

He nods. "I know, and I want to hear it. But Carlisle's on his way, and Jasper wants to meet you. We should probably get that over with so that they can give me my money and we can get out of here. That is, if you still want to go."

It's not even a question.

"I still want to go."

Edward studies my face. I don't know what he's looking for, but he must find it, because he slowly lifts my hand to his lips and places a soft kiss against my skin.

"I'd understand if you wanted to go home. I'll take you."

I shake my head. "I don't have a home anymore."

"Won't somebody miss you?"

Yeah, somebody will miss me. And he'll probably start looking for me soon.

"By the time someone starts looking, I'll be in Canada . . . with you."

He smiles then. It's crooked and sweet and makes me feel like, for the first time in a long time, everything's going to be okay.

"Let's go meet your friend," I tell him.

Edward continues holding my hand as we make our way downstairs. He leads me to a large room, full of mahogany furniture and walls full of books. Sitting on the sofa is a guy with blonde hair. I can only assume he's Jasper. He's scrolling through his phone, and only looks up when Edward clears his throat.

"Bella, this is Jasper."

We walk over to the sofa. Jasper's eyes lock with mine, and I extend my hand. He takes it, but the handshake is loose and completely half-hearted.

"Thank you for letting me stay. And for the clothes. I really appreciate them."

Jasper doesn't say anything at first. He just keeps staring at me with a look so intense it makes me nervous. Finally, he shakes my hand.

"You look . . . very familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so."

He narrows his eyes. "You're sure. I never forget a face."

I shrug. "I really don't think so. We don't exactly travel in the same circles."

Jasper nods and offers me something to drink. I decline, and Edward leads us to the sofa. The guys make small talk while I try to ignore the way Jasper continues to stare at me. He finally takes his phone out of his pocket and becomes engrossed on whatever's on the screen.

"We're sort of in a hurry, Jazz. Any idea when Carlisle might—"

Suddenly, Jasper begins to laugh. It's not the kind of laugh that you laugh when something is actually funny. It's the kind that's dark and shady and assures you that whatever he's laughing at really isn't comical at all.

"Phil Dwyer," Jasper says.

My eyes must widen at the sound of my stepdad's name, because Jasper really laughs this time. He also leaps to his feet and walks over to me, holding his hand out once again.

"I knew I recognized you. I never forget a face," Jasper says. This time, his handshake is firm, and his smile is wide. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Very nice, indeed."

"What the hell's going on?" Edward asks, looking between the two of us. "How do you know each other?"

My mouth goes dry. _What's going on?_

"Oh, we've never officially met, but I'm a big fan of Bella's work. As are my clients. I guess it really is true what they say."

"And what's that?" I ask.

Jasper's smile is brilliant.

"It really is a small world after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm paranoid by nature. I blame it on working for a crazy drug dealer. Living on the streets for the past few weeks hasn't helped, either. But both of those living arrangements have made me a pretty good judge of people.

And I don't like Jasper. At all.

The way he's staring at me makes my skin crawl. It's not fear, exactly. It's the fact that he obviously knows who I am. And what I do. And who I worked for.

I'm not proud of any of those things, and I was hoping to put all of that behind me. That's why I left Phil's. I wasn't exactly living in the lap of luxury, but it was at least warm and dry. I traded that for sleepless nights on cold wooden benches in hopes that I'd never, ever have to do another cook.

But I'm a good judge of people, and I can tell by the look on Jasper's face—and the dollar signs in his eyes—that he's hoping he can convince me.

In school, I was always a good student, but my best subject by far was chemistry. I loved learning about the different elements and which ones could be combined to make something totally new—and which elements shouldn't be combined at all. Like a total nerd, I loved lab days the best. To me, there was nothing more exciting than the hiss of a Bunsen burner.

I'd always suspected that my stepdad was a shady character. Mom did her best to shield me from that part of his personality, but after she died, there was no one around to protect me from the reality of the family business.

Phil Dwyer manufactured meth.

He'd started out with a rolling lab in the trunk of his car. When that proved to be dangerous—and stupid—he bought a medium-sized storage building for the backyard. We lived in the sticks, without a neighbor for miles, so there wasn't anyone to notice. Mom had always forbidden me from getting within a hundred feet of the building, which was fine with me because spending time with Phil was my least favorite thing in the world. But that security died with her, and a week after her funeral, Phil gave me my first cooking lesson.

I was a natural, and Phil told me he was proud of me.

It was the first time he'd ever been proud of me for anything.

I caught on quick, to the point that our weekly yield was getting top price. My product was better than good. To some customers, it was considered the best on the market in our little hometown. Phil, ever the entrepreneur, decided it was time to branch out, and that meant finding a distributor. I never interacted with those people, of course. I was just the cook.

But I was interacting with them now.

"I never forget a face," Jasper said again as he scrolled through this phone. "Dwyer's been looking for you. He's desperate, to the point of sending his business associates a picture of you."

Jasper handed Edward his phone.

"Pretty girl who makes kickass meth is hard to forget," he says, smiling at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

My entire body begins to shake as Edward reads whatever's on Jasper's screen. He tosses the phone back and wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to his side.

"Please don't send me back," I whisper.

Edward shakes his head. "Nobody's sending you back, Bella."

"Hell, no, you're not going back." Jasper jumps to his feet, unable to contain his excitement. "There _is_ a problem, though. We'll sort it out when Carlisle finally gets his ass here."

I look at Edward. "Problem?"

"There's a reward."

"To find me?"

Edward nods.

"I can't blame him," Jasper says. He's pacing the floor while staring intently at his phone. "I mean, your shit's the best. Not that drug addicts are too picky, but your stuff? The bomb. Dwyer's business is starting to suffer. Carlisle was just saying this morning that we might need to end our association with him. We wondered why the quality of the product wasn't up to his usual standards. Now we know."

Jasper suddenly sits down on the couch right next to me. "Why, Bella? Why did you run away?"

"Because I finally could."

He narrows his eyes. "I don't understand."

Edward held me a little tighter.

"I turned eighteen," I said. "No judge could force me to go back home."

"So, this isn't the first time you ran away?"

I shake my head. "I tried a few times. He always found me. And he always beat me."

A low growl rumbles in Edward's chest.

"I won't go back. You can kill me if you want. But I won't go back."

"Bella, nobody's going to make you go back," Jasper says, his tone firm but soft. "And nobody's killing anybody. At least, I hope it doesn't come to that."

This just makes me shake more. Edward holds me tighter.

"He didn't mean _you_," Edward says against my ear. "Nobody's going to hurt you, Bella."

_Can I trust him?_ I have no idea. But I have to believe I can.

Suddenly, a tall man with shocking blonde hair walks into the room. He stops in his tracks and looks from Jasper to Edward, until his eyes finally settle on me.

And then he sighs.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I look over at Edward who smiles softly, letting me know it's okay.

"Hi."

"Edward." Carlisle nods in greeting like all guys do. "You've certainly had an interesting day. Thanks for that. I don't need my sleep. Neither does our attorney."

Edward says nothing.

"Ah, don't be too mad at him," Jasper says, grinning as he rises to his feet. "He comes bearing gifts, after all."

I can only assume the gift is me.

_Is meth-cook slavery a thing? Could that happen?_

But then I remind myself it already had. That's why I'm here.

"A gift, yes," Carlisle says, glancing in my direction before walking over to the bar. "Does anyone else need a drink? Besides Jasper, of course. I can tell he's already had more than enough tonight."

"I'm good," Edward says.

I just shake my head.

Carlisle brings his glass over to the sofa and sits down beside me. At least he doesn't stare at me like I'm a champion heifer at the state fair like his son did. He just sips his drink slowly and stares off into space.

"I can't say it's not a pleasure," he finally says, looking my way. "You're a fine cook, Bella."

I have no idea what to say. I know it's a compliment, but really, is 'awesome meth cook' something to be proud of?

I go with honesty instead.

"I didn't have a choice but to be good at it."

Carlisle nods in understanding.

"The quality is quite rare," he says. "I can see why Dwyer is so concerned with your whereabouts. The problem is he's offered a reward for you. That means your whereabouts have become important to many, many people. That makes you a risk to us and a liability to Edward."

"Which is why we're headed to Canada," Edward reminds him.

Carlisle finishes his drink and hands the empty glass to Jasper.

"No, son. You're not going to Canada. Not tonight. Not any night. And certainly not with her."

"What the hell, Carl—"

"You're not a stupid boy. Think about it."

"Nobody knows she's with me."

"Really? You held up a convenience store today. I'm pretty sure a whole bunch of customers, not to mention Max Lambert, watched her walk out the door with you."

Edward curses under his breath.

"I don't understand," I admit out loud.

"Max Lambert is a . . . business associate, as well," Carlisle explains.

Something Edward said in the car rattles around in my brain.

"_Max likes to keep an eye on things. He doesn't know me, but I know all about him. Max Lambert doesn't need what's in that bag. You do."_

Carlisle reaches for my hand. I let him take it.

"Dwyer is offering $100,000 for you, Bella. I actually think that's lowball, considering the quality of your work, but I'm happy to pay it. Say the word and I'll write him a check. You'll never have to cook for him again."

Could it be that easy? I just nod my head and Carlisle Cullen, drug kingpin, will whip out his checkbook to save me?

"In exchange—"

I feel Edward stiffen at my side. "No, Carlisle."

"This has to be her decision, Edward."

_What's happening? What decision?_

"You see, Bella," Carlisle says calmly. "I take care of my family. I protect my family. We will welcome you into our family, and I will protect you from your stepfather, if that's what you want."

I swallow anxiously. Of course, there's a catch. There always is.

"And in exchange?" I ask.

"And in exchange," Edward says through clenched teeth, "you cook for him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Edward, I'd like to speak with Bella. Alone."

"Over my dead body."

"Why do you insist on making everything so difficult? I just want to talk to her." Carlisle sighs and looks to Jasper. "Son, why don't you show Edward your new car?"

Jasper nods and heads toward the door. Edward remains planted firmly at my side.

"It's okay," I tell him. I really don't know if it is or not, but Carlisle obviously has something he wants to say to me, and he wants to do it without Edward within earshot.

With a heavy sigh, Edward leans in and kisses my temple. It's just a gentle, brief touch, feather light and tender, but it's still enough to send shivers up my spine.

"We'll be in the museum," Edward says, his tone sarcastic and bitter. He follows Jasper out the door.

"Museum?"

Carlisle chuckles. "That's what Edward calls the garage. We have quite a collection of cars."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to drink? Despite what Jasper thinks, we do have other things besides alcohol. I'm sure there's juice or something."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

He nods.

"Bella, I appreciate your willingness to talk to me without Edward. He's quite protective of you."

"I know. I have no idea why."

"Edward's greatest—and worst—quality is his compassion for others."

I laugh.

"That's funny?" he asks.

I nod. "A little. I mean, caring about your customers is typically an admirable trait in an employee."

"Not when you're a drug dealer."

"I imagine not."

I'm not trying to be rude. I have no reason to be. Not yet, anyway.

Carlisle smiles at me. "I'd like to talk to you about your options, Bella."

It's like he's my high school guidance counselor, wanting to pin me down to my top three choices in colleges.

"I have options?"

"You think you don't?"

"I think my options are limited, to be honest."

"Ah, but you still have some. You have a few, actually. I'd like to discuss those with you."

"Okay."

Carlisle walks over to the bar and pours himself another drink. "First, I'd like to know a little about you. Where have you been staying?"

"The park, mostly. On rainy nights, I sometimes find a homeless shelter, but they tend to ask questions, especially when you're my age."

"You have no other family? No place to go?"

"Just back to Phil. And I'll die first."

He nods and sits down next to me.

"Bella, I'm not going to keep you prisoner here. I'm sorry if Edward gave you that impression. You are, of course, free to leave whenever you like."

"But?"

"But people _are_ looking for you, and if they find you, they will not hesitate to take you back to your stepfather. As I said earlier, I will be happy to pay Phil for your services. I will arrange it so that you never have to work for him again."

"But only if I cook for you."

"You don't have to cook. I was thinking you could . . . teach."

"Teach."

"In the lab. Train our employees. Teach them your formula. And in exchange, you can live here. Maggie would be thrilled to have another woman in the house. Of course, you'd be placed on our payroll, as well. You'd never want for anything, Bella. Ever."

I can't deny the offer's tempting. I didn't graduate from high school, and I have no real skills. Making meth is the only thing I'm really good at.

_But it's illegal._

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was kind of hoping that by leaving Phil, I could finally put this world behind me. I could find a real job, get my GED, and do something worthwhile with my life. When I was a little girl, I didn't dream of being a meth cook, you know?"

"What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to be a teacher."

Carlisle smiles. "That's exactly what you'd be doing here. We'll even call it chemistry class if you like. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"What would make me comfortable is to teach something that won't get me arrested. Or killed."

"I understand. This life isn't for everyone. Alice and Jasper are a fine example of that."

"People keep talking about Alice, but I don't know who she is."

"She's Jasper's girlfriend," he explains. "They've been together a long time. She's a sweet girl, and she's good for him, but she has a hard time with . . . our choice of profession. She tries to understand, but I don't think she ever will."

I can't help but wonder if that's why Jasper seems to drink so much. It also makes me think of my mom. Like Alice, she tried to understand, too. She tried to love Phil, despite his illegal activities.

I don't want to have to _try_.

I don't want to have to turn a blind eye in order to love someone.

In the few hours that I've known him, Edward is by far the kindest and sweetest guy I've ever met. I don't love him, but he's the type of guy I _could_ love. And he's trying to leave all this behind.

If I stay, and if he stays with me, will he get sucked back into this world?

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

Carlisle's voice brings me back to earth.

"I'm thinking that before I make a decision, I need to talk it over with Edward."

He smiles. "Such a smart girl. My Esme would have loved you."

"Esme?"

"My wife."

"Oh. _Would _have loved me?"

He sighs softly. "I'm afraid that's a long story. Perhaps I'll have to chance to tell it later?"

I can see the hope in his eyes. He hopes I'm still here in the morning, but we both know it's not because he's eager to share the story about his wife. At the end of the day, he's just another person who wants something from me.

Just like Phil.

Unlike my stepdad, though, this man is promising to protect me. And if this house is any indication, he's also promising a life I never dreamed of.

But is it worth it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I don't smoke much. Since leaving the business, I haven't had to.

Tonight, I have to.

I blow a perfect smoke ring into the air and stare at my car. I could grab Bella and just take off. Head straight to Canada just like I planned. With the cash I stole from Max, we'd have more than enough money for gas and food. If we ended up needing more . . . well, I still have my gun, and there are plenty of little convenience stores between here and the border.

_But what if you get caught?_

Then I'd go to jail. Big deal.

_But what about Bella?_

Every scenario I imagine, every plan I devise, always ends with that question.

What about Bella?

"It's a pretty night, isn't it?"

With a heavy sigh, I toss my cigarette to the ground and stub it out with my shoe. Bella joins me on the concrete steps.

"It was, until I brought you here."

"It's still a pretty night," she says, nudging my shoulder with hers. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't, usually. I used to. Now I only really do it when I'm stressed out. Or feel guilty about something."

"Which one are you tonight?"

"Both. I never should have brought you here."

Bella sighs softly. "Bringing me here probably saved my life, Edward. I had zero protection out on the streets. With a ransom on my head, someone would have found me eventually. It was only a matter of time before I was back at Phil's. Trust me. I'd much rather be here."

Her voice is soft and . . . resigned. Like today is just another day. Is that why I feel so protective of her? Because we both know what it's like for life to continually kick the shit out of us? That, even when we try to make good decisions, it's just impossible because life doesn't give us that option. Our lives are just full of shitty choices, and life dictates that we choose _something_ in order to survive.

I'm not making excuses for my behavior. I chose to be a drug dealer. I chose to hold up that store today. But Bella didn't choose any of this, and she sure didn't choose for some street thug like me to come riding in like some white knight and take her away from it all, only to bring her straight to the lion's den.

Out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

"You don't want to be here, Bella. I know what Carlisle said to you. I know he wants you to cook for him."

"Would that be so terrible?"

I arch an eyebrow. _Is she serious?_

"And actually, he doesn't want me to cook. He wants me to teach."

"Teach?"

"Teach my formula to his cooks."

_Of course he does._

"And what did you say?"

"I said I had to talk to you before I made a decision," she says. "He's offering to put me on the payroll, let me live here. 'I'll never want for anything' were his words."

I snort. "You'll never want for anything except your freedom."

"I'm free to leave whenever I like."

"Sure you are. Right back into the streets where Phil's guys are just waiting for you to show your face. Don't you think Phil's going to figure out you're here when Carlisle's cooks start producing quality meth? What happens then?"

"Carlisle says he'll protect me."

"He said he'd protect Esme, too, and that didn't happen."

The words are out before I can stop them. It feels like sacrilege, even saying her name. I take a deep breath and try to get my stomach to stop rolling. When I feel like I can speak without throwing up, I turn toward her and take her hand in mine.

"Just say the word, Bella. We'll go anywhere. Anywhere you want. Just pick a place. I'll get the money somehow. _I'll_ protect you. _I'll_ take care of you."

Her eyes glisten with tears. "But why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm sick of life kicking the shit out of us. Aren't you sick of it? Aren't you tired of depending on someone else for . . . everything? We could get new names. Real jobs. A house. Canada's really beautiful, but we can go anywhere you want. Just . . ."

Granted, I don't know Bella that well, but I know how tempting Carlisle's offers can be. And I can tell by the resigned look in her big brown eyes that I might as well be talking to a wall.

She's staying here.

"Edward, we barely know each other, but I already trust you more than I've trusted anyone since my mother. And that's because you took care of me today. The way you did it was . . . insane, and illegal, but you did it. I know you think bringing me here was this terrible thing, but it's not. Not really. It's like you said. Phil's guys are just waiting for me to stick my head out of my shell. I have zero chance to survive if I don't accept Carlisle's offer. _We_ have zero chance of making it to Canada. But you could . . . without me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You don't even know me."

"I _want _to know you, okay?"

Bella smiles softly. "I want to know you, too. But I refuse to get you killed in the process. You can go to Canada, without me. I'm safer here than I am anywhere. Carlisle needs me. He'll protect me."

"And what happens when he doesn't need you anymore?"

I watch her swallow nervously. _Good._

"Once his cooks are producing your meth, he won't need you anymore. Do you think he'll still protect you? He doesn't protect me. He only puts up with me because I'm Jasper's best friend, and he knows it would cause a shitload of drama between the two of them if he ever really hurt me. Jazz is all that saves me, Bella. Who will save you?"

A single tear falls down her cheek. What happens next is almost involuntarily.

Almost.

I lean close and gently brush my lips against her cheek.

Soft. Salty. Sweet.

Bella turns her head toward me, and her eyes flicker to my mouth. This time, she leans close to me. Her lips find mine, and in that moment, I answer my own question.

_Who'll save her?_

Me.

It'll be me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The absolute best kiss of my life is interrupted by the clearing of a voice. Bella and I turn toward the sound behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got trouble," Jasper says. "Better come inside."

_Of course there's trouble. There's always trouble._

With a heavy sigh, I climb to my feet and offer Bella my hand. She stands with me, and the two of us follow Jasper back into the house. The three of us walk toward the study, and Carlisle's head snaps up when he sees us enter the room. He's on the phone, furiously spitting instructions at someone while angrily glaring at me.

I'm used to that glare. It's just another reason why I'm no longer on the payroll.

"Well, Edward," Carlisle says as he abruptly ends the call, "Not only are the local and state police looking for you, but Max Lambert has also identified you as a former business associate of mine and is offering a reward for your arrest. Or your death. Whichever comes first. All that, combined with Phil Dwyer's ransom on Bella's head, is making this a very exhausting night for me and my lawyer." He quickly turns toward his son. "Jasper, who do we know on the WSP?"

Jazz shrugs. "We used to know Jacob Black."

I remember that name. Jacob Black was a dirty cop who we kept supplied with Carlisle's finest meth. He scratched our backs, and we happily scratched his until one of his customers shot him three times in the leg. Last I heard, he was kicked off the force and changing oil at a Jiffy Lube.

Then I remember Black's partner.

"What about Mike Newton? He owes us a favor or two."

Carlisle snorts. "_Us_, Edward?"

"I'm in this, Carlisle, whether you like it or not. It's not like you've given me much choice."

I see dollar signs flash in Carlisle's eyes, and he turns to Bella.

"Does that mean you're accepting my offer?"

Bella swallows anxiously, but then she squares her shoulders. For some strange reason, I feel a sense of pride. She's so much stronger than she thinks she is.

"I have some conditions," she says, which surprises me. She didn't mention any conditions when we were talking.

I can tell Carlisle's impressed, because he smiles.

"A negotiation? As a businessman, I appreciate that. You've introduced us to such a smart girl, Edward."

_Don't remind me._

"I will be happy to negotiate, Bella, just as soon as we deal with . . . this."Carlisle turns toward his son. "Jasper, try to get in contact with Newton. In the meantime, I'm going to deal with Max."

"And what should we do?" I ask, slipping my arm around Bella's waist.

"I think you should escort Bella to her bedroom and let her get a good night's sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Carlisle and Jasper both leave the room.

"Are they always so intense?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, they are."

"When Carlisle said he was going to 'deal with Max,' what did he mean?"

I take her hand and lead her out of the study and up the stairs. I don't want to talk about Max. She probably doesn't want to know what Carlisle meant, and I don't want to think about it. If I do, I'll have to take responsibility for the fact that it's my fault that Max Lambert is going to be dealt with tonight.

Before I can slide too deep into my guilt-filled depression, Bella's voice brings me back to reality.

"Edward, what did he mean?"

I stop just outside her door and sigh heavily.

"It's late, Bella. You should get some sleep."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't treat me like I'm a child."

"What do you want me to say? That Max Lambert is a dead man, and that's my fault? Is that what you want to hear?"

Bella's eyes fill with tears. "If that's true, then it's my fault. Not yours."

I shake my head and pull her inside the bedroom.

"Slip off your shoes," I tell her.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and unties her new sneakers, placing them carefully on the floor. It's almost reverent, how she handles them. Phil must have really treated her like shit for her to be so grateful for shoes.

I turn back the covers and nod for her to get in. I don't join her, even if I'm tempted. It's not sexual. Not really. I just want to hold her. But instead, I kneel next to her as she lays her head against the pillow.

"Bella, this is what they do. This is how they deal with enemies. Do you see why I don't want you involved? Do you understand why I want us to get as far away from here as possible?"

"But where would we go?"

I reach over and stroke her cheek. "It doesn't matter. We'll just in the car and go. And by morning, we could be halfway to . . . anywhere. Anywhere at all."

Her big brown eyes grow heavy. It's all I can do not to lean over and kiss her, but I want her to sleep. She _needs_ to sleep, because tomorrow's going to be crazy. She can negotiate with Carlisle all she wants, but that's not going to keep me from trying to get her to change her mind. She thinks she knows this world, because of her stepdad, but she doesn't. Not really. She doesn't know that friends become enemies in the blink of an eye, and that when it comes to money and meth, Carlisle Cullen makes a lot of promises he doesn't keep.

I need help, and in that moment, I realize what I have to do. It's going to piss off Jasper, but they haven't left me with much of a choice.

Bella drifts off to sleep, and when I'm confident she's out for the night, I quietly walk out of her bedroom and into mine. I go straight to the desk and open the top drawer. What I'm looking for is easy to find, since it's the only thing in there.

A cell phone.

It's my _in case of emergency phone_. The one I stashed just in case I needed it.

I need it now.

There's only three numbers in the contact list, and I press the one I need.

She answers on the first ring.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Can you come to the house? I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"It must be serious if you called me."

I toss my cigarette away and scoot over on the steps.

"I appreciate you coming. I know it's hard."

Alice sighs and sits down next to me. "It is. But I also know if you're calling me, from that number, you must really be in trouble."

"And I bet you know exactly how much trouble I'm in."

"I did hear your name mentioned around the water cooler earlier today. Something about armed robbery?"

"It's good to know cops stand around and gossip just like the rest of us."

Alice grins. "I'm not a cop."

"You're DEA. Same thing. Worse, actually."

"Worse for you, maybe."

I shrug. "I'm not so worried about me right now."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I need your help."

I spill my guts to Special Agent Alice Brandon—the love of Jasper's life and a member of the Drug Enforcement Administration. She started out as a local cop, but writing speeding tickets wasn't enough to keep her interested in law enforcement. By the time she realized her boyfriend's father was a drug kingpin, she'd already completed her eighteen weeks of agent training at Quantico. It almost got her kicked out of the program entirely, but once she verified that she was no longer with Jasper and had no idea of his criminal past, she'd been allowed to complete her training. It also alerted the DEA to Carlisle's empire, and they've been tracking him ever since. I keep waiting for the day they put a mic on Alice and send her into the house, but that obviously hasn't happened yet, since we're all still breathing fresh air.

Loving a drug dealer is hard.

Loving a drug dealer when you're a DEA agent? So much harder.

God bless her, she tried. Alice did everything she could to persuade Jasper to leave this world behind. She'd almost convinced him, too . . . until Esme was killed.

Everything changed then.

Carlisle, wallowing in despair, told his son he needed him now more than ever, and that he would have to make a choice.

Obviously, Jasper chose wrong.

Alice still comes by the house from time to time. She loves him, you know? She wants to protect him, even though doing so puts her career at jeopardy. She should arrest them all, no questions asked. But I know what keeps her from doing it. It's the same thing that keeps me coming back, too.

Love and loyalty can be such a bitch sometimes.

When I finish telling her about Bella, I can't ignore the tears in Alice's blue eyes.

"You care for her."

"I do. But that's not all. I feel . . . responsible. I mean, I'm the one wanted for armed robbery. I'm the one who brought her here. I really just wanted my money. But now that there's a ransom on both our heads, Carlisle's found a way to convince Bella that we aren't safe on the run."

"You aren't safe here, either."

"I know." I take a deep breath and turn to my friend. "Are you going to arrest me? You could, you know."

"Oh, I know. I could arrest everyone in this house."

"Why don't you?"

She sighs deeply and stares out into the night. "Every day that I don't arrest them I'm risking my career. I know that. I just . . . can't do it. I just keep hoping . . ."

"You're hoping for something that may never happen, Alice."

She nods.

"Love sucks, Edward. It puts you in impossible positions and makes you compromise your convictions. It makes you do stupid things you never thought you'd do. It makes you blind and careless. It makes you question everything you ever thought was right. Or everything you thought was wrong. It makes you keep secrets. It makes you take risks you never thought you'd have to take."

She sounds so bitter, and that's not the Alice I know. But I shouldn't really be surprised. At the moment, I don't know which of us is in the worst position.

"So why do you keep coming back? Why torture yourself?"

Alice lifts her head and stares up at the stars.

"I guess I'm just hoping that, someday, Jasper will love me more than he loves the business."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she finally nudges my shoulder.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Good. So what can I do for you, Edward?"

I take a deep breath. "You can help me convince Bella that staying here is the worst idea in the world. And then you gotta convince Jasper to give me my money so that I can get us the hell out of here."

"Where would you go?"

"Canada."

Alice stares at me. The more she scrutinizes my face, the more nervous I get. What if she doesn't want to help me? What if she thinks Bella's idea really is the best thing for her? For us?

"I know I don't have to tell you how dangerous this is."

I shrug. "What choice do I have? I can either run off to Canada and hope that, in time, we can show our faces and maybe have a shot at a normal life. Or, we can stay here where we'll both get sucked back into a world we've tried desperately to leave behind."

"Or you could let me arrest you and put you out of your misery."

_Shit._

"You could do that, too, and you'd be absolutely right to do it. Cuff me and take me to jail. Just promise me you'll take care of Bella."

Alice blinks. "You're serious."

"If I stay here I'm a prisoner. What's the difference? Just—"

"I know. Just take care of Bella."

I nod.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"I don't know. You're a girl. She's a girl. Maybe girl talk is what she needs."

Alice laughs softly. "Okay, I'll talk to her. Where is she?"

"Asleep."

"No, she's not."

Alice and I both jump at the sound of her voice. We look over our shoulders to see Bella standing behind us, wrapped in my jacket.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Enough."

With a sigh, I stand up and walk toward her. I offer my hand, and to my relief, she takes it.

"Bella, this is Alice."

Bella smiles and offers Alice her hand. "I think I'm wearing your clothes. Thanks for that. You know, I've heard your name so many times tonight. Funny, nobody mentioned you were DEA."

Alice grins. "You know, that really doesn't surprise me."

The girls sit down on the steps. They start talking about stupid stuff, like the weather. But I keep my mouth shut, because I can see with each ridiculous question, Bella opens up a little bit more.

_Alice is good._

"Bella, let me help you," Alice says.

"How? You heard what we're up against. Running isn't a real option."

Alice takes Bella's hand. "Neither is staying here. Trust me. Becoming Carlisle's protégé isn't an option for you to consider, not even for a second. I love everyone in this house. All of them. But they've put themselves in a situation they can't really get out of. Their only escape is jail or death. They are not bad people. But they do bad things. They do what they do now just to survive."

Alice looks at me. "Does she know about Esme?"

I shake my head.

"Esme was Carlisle's wife. They had the kind of love story that kind of makes you sick. You know—love at first sight, beautiful house, perfect son, happy marriage. They really and truly had it all. I used to watch them together and pray that Jasper and I had a marriage like theirs . . . but that was before I knew about their little drug empire."

"And that was before Esme was shot." My voice is a bitter whisper.

Alice nods. "It was unusual for Carlisle to allow Esme to participate in the family business, but one night, he was in need of a mule. Do you know what this is?"

"Someone to transport the drugs," Bella replies.

"Right. The buyer was an international drug dealer named Aro Volturi. This was Carlisle's shot at global distribution, and he didn't trust his regular guys to handle the transaction. So he decided to do it himself, and he decided to take Esme with him."

"To show her off," I add. "Esme was beautiful. The sweetest, kindest person you'd ever hope to meet. He was proud of her, and he wanted to flaunt her in this guy's face."

Alice takes a deep breath. "But Volturi didn't show up. He sent a kid instead. When the guy reached into his jacket for the money, he pulled out a gun. Shot them both and ran off. Esme died instantly."

I lean back against the house and close my eyes. I've lost a lot of people, but losing Esme . . . it was like losing my mom all over again.

"Carlisle was never the same. The next day, Carlisle ordered a hit on Volturi's entire organization. Killed them all. After that, he had Volturi's contacts, too, and the meth business became his life."

I wipe my tears away and sit down behind them. Bella leans back against me, and I wrap my arms around her.

Alice looks at the two of us and smiles sadly. "Carlisle promised to protect his wife, too. But sometimes, this world he lives in—this world he _chose_—doesn't let him keep those promises. Let me help you guys. I can start by putting your stepfather away for the rest of his life so that you can live in peace. The bounty hunters won't be interested in you if Phil's not around to pay them."

"Can you really do that? Can you put him away?" Bella asks.

"With your help I can."

Bella looks over her shoulder. "What about Edward?"

Alice sighs and glares at me. "Helping Edward would have been a lot easier without his knight-in-shining-armor routine today. Max Lambert didn't appreciate his store being robbed at gunpoint. He'll be a problem."

I'm just about to tell her that he probably won't be a problem after tonight, but I figure it's better to keep that to myself. She'll find out soon enough anyway.

"Alice, I . . . can't go back," Bella says, her voice breaking. "I won't."

"You won't have to. I'll drive the two of you to Canada myself before I let you go back to your stepfather. Now, will you let me help you? Both of you?"

Bella looks back at me. I smile, hoping she can tell by the look on my face that I'm in this . . . whatever _this_ is . . . and I'll do whatever she wants.

"Okay," she says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Bella's knee bounces as we wait for Carlisle to get off the phone. I can't really tell her to relax. What's the point? We both know this isn't going to be pretty.

Alice offered to stay close, just in case things got out of hand. As much as I wanted to tell her we didn't need her, the truth is we _might_. Carlisle didn't give two shits when I left him before. But Bella has something he wants, and I can't see him giving her up without a fight. I can tell by Bella's bouncing knee that she's come to the same conclusion.

That's why we have a plan. A just-in-case-this-all-goes-to-shit plan. Half of that plan is in Bella's pocket. The other half is sitting in her car, about a half-mile down the road.

"Sorry about that," Carlisle says. He sits down on the sofa and gives Bella his charming smile. "Now, about those conditions . . ."

Bella takes a deep breath. "I've changed my mind, Carlisle. I won't be helping you."

"And we'll be leaving. Tonight," I add.

In an instant, his smile is gone.

"I don't understand. I thought we had an agreement."

"We did," Bella says, her voice shaking slightly, "but we've found another way."

"What other way?" Jasper asks from the doorway.

"Another way." My voice is firm. Jasper arches an eyebrow. I just shrug and turn back to his father. "And I'll be needing the rest of my money."

Carlisle laughs. "All that money will do is get you killed that much faster."

"Phil won't be a problem anymore," Bella says.

This piques Carlisle's attention. "Is that right?"

I nod, and a deathly silence falls across the room. I know it won't take them long to figure out I've talked to Alice. I don't have a lot of friends in town, especially ones who can deal with the Phil situation. Connecting the dots should be easy.

"You didn't."

Leave it to Jazz to connect them first.

"You didn't leave me a choice, Jasper."

Carlisle glances between the two of us before leaping to his feet and hovering over me. He levels me with the menacing glare he reserves for his enemies. And that's what I am now. I'm the enemy. Because I did the one thing you never do. I talked to a cop. And not just any cop, but a DEA agent. To Carlisle Cullen, that's blasphemy. I did it, and I own it, because I knew this would be his reaction. I _needed_ this to be his reaction so that he'd have no choice but to let us go. By making that call and asking for Alice's help, I am now dead to this man.

But am I dead to his son?

I glance in Jasper's direction, and I can tell by the expression on his face that he's torn. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I know that on some level, deep inside, he understands. I also know he wishes his life wasn't _this_ life. He wishes he could skip town, too. Just empty his bank account, grab his girl, and head north. Unfortunately for Jasper, family loyalty has always trumped love, but I know sometimes he wishes he weren't so loyal. He wishes he had the balls to do exactly what I want to do—run away and never look back.

I stare into the tortured eyes of my best friend, and for a second, I let myself pretend that we could do that . . . that the four of us could bring down the Cullen drug empire and move on with our lives. Get new identities and real jobs. But that's the kind of stuff you see in the movies. This is real life, and none of us are going to be heroes and ride off into the sunset, but I'm still determined to get a happy ending, one way or another.

But I'm gonna need help.

"Jasper . . . please," I whisper.

"Don't talk to him. You talk to me!" Carlisle turns his steely glare toward Bella. "What did she offer you? What did she say? More importantly, what did _you_ say? Because I would really hate to have to kill you tonight."

"Dad, don't—"

Carlisle spins toward his son. "Don't tell me what to do! Don't you see what he's done? He's betrayed us, Jasper."

Bella's entire body shakes. Our eyes meet, and I glance toward her jacket pocket. She nods once in understanding.

"I'll ask again," Carlisle says, venom dripping from his voice. "What did she offer?"

"Immunity and witness protection," I tell him.

"In exchange for?"

"Phil Dwyer."

"What about me?"

I smirk and glance at Jasper. _See, Jazz. He doesn't give a shit about you, either._

"What about me, Edward?"

"Relax, Carlisle. You weren't mentioned at all."

"Relax," he snarls, his eyes blazing. "I knew you were an idiot, Edward. I've known it for years, but you are . . . _were_ . . . Jasper's best friend, so I put up with your bullshit. Treated you like my own son. And this is how you repay me? You talked to the DEA?"

"I talked to _Alice_."

"Same fucking thing and you know it! How the hell could you?"

I jump to my feet.

"How could I not! You make promises you can't keep, Carlisle! You did it with Esme, and you did it again tonight. Once you have Bella's formula, or once she trains your minions, she'll be of no use to you. You know it. I know it. Hell, even Jasper knows it. And now Bella knows it, too. You won't protect her. You _can't_. You couldn't even protect your own wife! You killed her!"

I'm not surprised by the punch to my stomach, but I'm still not prepared for it. The blow sends me to my knees, and I gasp for air as Carlisle kicks me repeatedly in the ribs. Jasper yells and Bella screams when the steel toe of Carlisle's boot connects with my head. Between my gasps and grunts, I manage to whisper her name.

"Edward!"

"Now, Bella! Do it now!"

I see her reach into her pocket just as Carlisle lands one last swift kick to my head.

And then everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"I'll ask again," Carlisle says, venom dripping from his voice. "What did she offer?"

"Immunity and witness protection," Edward says.

"In exchange for?"

"Phil Dwyer."

"What about me?"

_What about him? What about his son?_

I close my eyes. Edward was right all along. Carlisle wouldn't protect me. He won't even protect his own son.

"What about me, Edward?"

"Relax, Carlisle. You weren't mentioned at all."

"Relax," he growls, and my entire body shakes. "I knew you were an idiot, Edward. I've known it for years, but you are . . . _were . . . Jasper's best friend_, so I put up with your bullshit. Treated you like my own son. And this is how you repay me? You talked to the DEA?"

"I talked to _Alice_."

"Same fucking thing and you know it! How the hell could you?"

Edward jumps to his feet.

"How could I not! You make promises you can't keep, Carlisle! You did it with Esme, and you did it again tonight. Once you have Bella's formula, or once she trains your minions, she'll be of no use to you. You know it. I know it. Hell, even Jasper knows it. And now Bella knows it, too. You won't protect her. You _can't_. You couldn't even protect your own wife! You killed her!"

I scream as Carlisle punches Edward in the stomach. He falls to his knees, gasping for air.

I leap off the couch. "Stop it! Carlisle you'll kill him!"

Out of desperation, I tear my eyes away from Edward and look toward his best friend. He's just standing there, watching, as if he doesn't know this is wrong. _This_ is his best friend, and he does _nothing_?

"Fucking do something!" I scream at Jasper.

I look back just as Carlisle lifts his steel-toed boot off the floor, and my stomach turns violently, because I know what's about to happen.

Carlisle kicks him right in the head.

"Edward!"

He gasps and groans, but still manages to remind me that I have a job to do.

"Now, Bella! Do it now!"

Maybe Jasper won't do anything, but I will.

I reach into my pockets just as Carlisle kicks Edward in the head again. His tortured groan vibrates through me, blinding me with fury and rage.

"Dad, you're gonna kill him!" Jasper screams as he rushes toward them.

_Finally, you asshole. _

It's just the distraction I need.

While Jasper struggles to separate Carlisle and Edward, I grab the cell out of my left pocket and tap Alice's name on the screen.

And from my right pocket, I pull out Edward's gun. The same gun he used to rob Max's store.

"Get the fuck off me, Jasper!"

Father and son fight and roll onto the floor. Edward lies next to them, bleeding and unconscious. With trembling fingers, I grip the gun a little tighter in my hand.

I've never actually held a pistol before. My dad loved guns and loved to hunt, but I've always been a little afraid of them. But in this moment, with Edward's battered body lying there, something snaps inside me.

I lift the gun and point it straight at them.

How hard can it be? Especially at this range. I could shoot them both. I might even kill them, depending on my aim.

"Bella. Don't do it."

Carlisle and Jasper's heads snap up when they hear Alice's voice. Jasper only looks at her for a second before his eyes land on me.

"She won't do it," Carlisle spits out, his voice low and menacing. "Bella, you and Edward really are the perfect match. Neither of you have the guts to actually do what needs to be done. When he wakes up . . . _if _he wakes up . . . I'll give Edward his precious money and then I want the two of you gone. I hope Phil's bounty hunters shoot you dead before you hit the state line. You could have been great, Bella. With your talent, you could really have been something. But no, you had to listen to Edward, and you had to talk to the DEA. There's nothing worse, nothing more disgraceful, than talking to the DEA. You're both useless to me now. Worthless street rats who will never amount to anything and who'll both be dead before dawn."

My body shudders as his hateful words wash over me. Phil used to say the same things. That I was worthless. That I'd never be more than a meth cook. That my mother never really loved me. That she couldn't wait until the day I turned eighteen so that she could kick me out.

Lies. Every one of them.

The lies stop tonight.

Taking a deep breath, I lift the pistol and aim it right at Carlisle's chest.

"Bella . . ."

Alice's voice echoes in my ear. She can't understand. Not really. She's one of the good guys. So is Edward.

I want to be one of the good guys.

As long as Carlisle's still alive, we'll never truly be free. _Edward_ will never truly be free. Me? Murder isn't something the DEA or anybody else can ignore, so I'll end up in prison, and I think that's okay. Because I'll be one of the good guys. I'll be doing the universe a favor. One less drug dealer in the world.

And then Carlisle laughs. Maniacal, insane laughter that sounds like something from a horror movie. My entire life has been a horror movie, but I am determined to have a happy ending.

"I hope he's dead," Carlisle says with a deranged smile on his face. "He deserv —"

I pull the trigger. The gun snaps and crackles. Carlisle's eyes go wide and his entire body goes limp before he slumps over Edward's body on the floor.

I faintly hear screams and shouts and sirens as the room begins to spin. But there are three words I hear above everything else. Three words in my head that I hear, loud and proud.

_Let freedom ring._

* * *

**AN: When I first started this story, I said I had no update schedule because I'm also working on my fourth book and I have a day job, and updates would be short and sporadic. I appreciate those of you who continue to be understanding. If you'd rather read it all at once, I completely understand waiting for it to be complete, which is coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
